


CAPTURED BY THE ORC: Chapter Seven

by June_Lemmon



Series: CAPTURED BY THE ORC [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orcs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Lemmon/pseuds/June_Lemmon
Summary: Will Samson finally lose his anal virginity?
Series: CAPTURED BY THE ORC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	CAPTURED BY THE ORC: Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story Artwork @ www.junelemmon.com

**CAPTURED BY THE ORC**

_ Chapter Seven: Trapped _

  
  


Samson struggled against his abductor, kicking his legs against whatever he could. He was thrown to the ground. His arms were pulled behind him, and it felt like a giant weight was placed onto his back. His face was pushed into the dirt and he couldn’t breathe.

“Stop fighting and I’ll let you breathe.”

Samson ignored the warning and fought harder, but soon his vision began to cloud. His lungs screamed for air as his body grew heavier and heavier. Just as the world was about to go black, the orc yanked his head up by his hair. 

“DALTHAAARGHHHhhmmm—” Something foul-smelling cut off his shout as the orc stuffed it deep into his mouth. “Gggarhhgg,” he gagged. It tasted worse than it smelled. He sucked air in through his nose, his chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to fill his lungs.

“How does that taste?” the orc growled into his ear. “I emptied my balls on it after your little show this morning. I’ve been saving it for you.”

Samson fought the urge to vomit. “Mmmhhw-mwwht!” The vile rag completely muffled his protests, but the orc responded anyway.

“It’s not fair,” the orc whispered. “I should have a breeder as well . . .”

_ What is he talking about? _

Samson craned his neck back to look at his attacker, who was still muttering to himself.

“It’s not my fault he ran off. He would have been fine if he’d stayed.” Ice gray eyes snapped up and locked onto Samson. “It’s your fault he died. You stole him from me.”

For a moment, Samson was at a total loss.  _ Who died?  _ Then it clicked. 

_ The man from the woods. He was this orc’s captive. _

So that’s what this was about. The orc must have seen the realization sweep over Samson. He pulled Samson’s head back even further, causing Samson to whimper in pain.

“That’s right, you stole my property, fucking breeder. And then you go and flaunt yourself in front of me?” the orc’s voice trembled with rage. “I’ll make you pay—”

Samson suddenly remembered the words of the tattooed orc from the woods: “Baronk will be displeased.”

Samson spat out the soiled rag. “Baronk!” The orc froze at the sound of his name. “Baronk, I’m sorry,” he panted, “but your man’s death was an accident.”

“An . . . accident?”

Samson nodded quickly.

“You weren’t trying to escape?” Baronk asked in a low voice.

“Um, well—”

Before Samson could reply, the orc spun him around so Samson was lying underneath him. Baronk grasped Samson’s neck and pulled him up until he could feel the orc’s hot breath on his face.

“You didn’t mean to take him from me?” Warm spittle landed on Samson’s cheeks. “Stupid breeder, dead or alive, the result is the same. Either way I have been robbed, and you—you are to blame.”

The orc’s grip around his neck tightened. Tighter and tighter he squeezed, slowly cutting off Samson’s air until his gasps sounded like whistles. He kicked, but his legs were trapped underneath the giant green orc’s massive legs. Samson pulled impotently on Baronk’s arms, trying to loosen his grip. His skin was burning and his heartbeat pounded in his head. 

Without warning, Baronk released his hold and Samson fell back onto the ground in a fit of coughing. He squinted up and saw that Baronk had removed his belt and was pulling his tunic over his head.

Panic and terror punched Samson in the gut at once. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl out from under the orc, clawing at dirt and grass. He didn’t get far. A steely arm wrapped under his torso and hauled Samson up onto his knees.

“You cost me a breeder, so you will replace what I have lost,” Baronk hissed. “I warn you, I am not as gentle as Dalthu.” 

The orc thrust a thick finger into Samson’s mouth, banging painfully against his teeth. His lips were spread wide over the green skin of the orc’s fingers as the finger pushed further into his mouth, making him choke as it forced its way to the back of his throat. 

“Soon, it will be my cock in your mouth. You’re going to suck me real good.”

On cue, Samson chomped down as hard as he could on the orc’s fingers. Baronk gave a startled yelp and tried to pull them out, but Samson hung on doggedly. He was pleased when the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

_ If he thinks I’m just going to take it lying down, he’s got another thing coming. _

The victory was short lived, however; as Baronk ripped his hand away, it took one of Samson’s teeth with it. The pain of losing a tooth was replaced quickly as the orc backhanded Samson across the face. It was like being struck by a rock. Samson spat out a mouthful of blood onto the ground, his face in agony. He glared up at Baronk, who was cradling his hand and cursing. A strange sense of pride welled up in Samson, and he became reckless.

“You’re right, you’re not like Dalthu,” Samson chuckled. “Dalthu wouldn’t cry over a little nibble like a mewling foundling—”

_ CRACK! _

Samson’s vision exploded into stars as the orc struck him again. Baronk’s roar sounded like it was far off in the distance.

“I’ll rip your head off and fuck what’s left!” The orc’s mouth was white with froth as he furiously tore at Samson’s tunic.

A small noise from behind them, like a hiccup, distracted Baronk. Samson glanced over his shoulder to see what had gotten his attention and felt his blood run cold.

The little orcling, Ulam, was standing a few paces from them. His wide eyes flicked back and forth between Samson and Baronk.

“I–I got the sap,” Ulam squeaked. “And the charcoal . . .” He held out an apron that was filled with the materials.

“Ulam—” Samson gasped. 

“What do you want,  _ mok _ ?”

Ulam pointed at Samson. “That man is going to fix my sword.”

“This  _ thing _ is busy,” Baronk sneered. “Leave now, unless you want to see the beast with two backs.”

The orcling blushed, but held the older orc’s gaze. “I don’t think he likes what you are doing.”

“What did you say,  _ foshnu _ ?” The dark green orc narrowed his eyes dangerously. 

“I think he wants you to stop,” Ulam said, setting his jaw in an obstinate line. “You should let him go.”

Baronk snarled and rose to his feet, clenching his giant hands into fists. Samson saw fear flicker in Ulam’s eyes.

_ No. This can’t happen. I won’t let it. _

Samson reached out and grabbed Baronk’s ankle. “Leave him alone!” he shouted. The large orc looked down, startled, as if he’d almost forgotten Samson’s existence. Baronk looked back over at the orcling, who was watching them warily. The orc seemed to be considering something and then knelt down in front of Samson.

“Or what?” he asked. “If I let him go, will you behave?”

One look at the trembling orcling was all Samson needed to strengthen his resolve. He nodded. 

“I need to hear it, breeder. Tell me you’ll be good and maybe,” cold gray eyes glittered evilly, “maybe, I’ll let the runt leave in one piece.”

“Yes,” Samson said quickly, throwing pride away. “I’ll be good. Just . . . please . . . don’t hurt him.”

Baronk crossed behind Samson and reached his hands underneath his tunic. He leaned quietly into Samson’s ear. “Tell him you want this.” 

Samson swallowed. “Ulam, I want this.”

Baronk ran his hands down the flat of Samson’s stomach. “Now tell him to leave.”

“Go on now,” Samson held back a sob. “Leave us. I’ll fix your sword later.”

Ulam shifted on his feet, looking back and forth between them, clearly unconvinced. “Promise?”

Baronk's hands became more urgent, and he pulled up the hem of Samson’s tunic, fondling his genitals in front of the orcling. 

“Don’t look!” Samson cried at the look of shock on young Ulam’s face. “Just go! Leave!”

The young orc dashed away and Samson slumped over in relief. 

_ At least one of us is safe now.  _

Baronk hooked Samson under the arms and lifted him onto his feet. “A deal is a deal, breeder. Put your hands down at your sides and don’t move.”

Samson surrendered, his arms hanging limply at his sides. 

“That’s a good breeder,” the orc said, moving to stand in front of him. “Keep that up and this will go easier.” 

Baronk’s fingers moved quickly, pulling Samson’s tunic up and over his head. Samson clapped his hands over his groin.

“I can’t see that cute little dick of yours. Put your hands down to your sides.”

His arms went down, naked before the orc. 

Baronk nodded in appreciation. “You have a body made for fucking.” 

Hot tears ran down Samson’s face as the orc’s hands ran over his body. They roamed up from his waist to his chest. Samson winced as Baronk pinched his nipples cruelly. Baronk laughed.

“This is going to hurt. But this is what you were made for. You are nothing but a hole, only good for taking orc cock. Turn around.”

Samson turned his back to him, allowing the orc to grope his naked ass cheeks. 

Baronk slapped Samson’s buttocks like he was a disobedient mule. “Spread your legs open.” Samson widened his stance obediently, but jumped when the orc’s hand hit him harder. “More. I want to see your man pussy.”

Samson swallowed and opened his legs further. Baronk’s hand pushed between his thighs and fondled his balls. “Such worthless parts on a breeder. Do you know what I am going to do to you? Hmm? Can you imagine?” 

Samson shook his head, trying not to cry.

“I’m going to cane you.” 

Samson remembered the pain from when he’d been struck with Dalthu’s belt. It had been agonizing. He heard a swishing noise and glanced over his shoulder. Baronk was holding a long, thin rod. The orc slid the cane against his ass, letting Samson feel the rough surface of the cane on his cheeks. 

“If you struggle and I have to force you to hold still, I’m going to lash your worthless dick instead. I’d hate to tear up that cute pink cock. So, what is your choice?”

Tears ran down Samson’s face. He could see evil shining in those cold gray eyes. He was going to hurt him . . . badly.

“. . . yes.”

“Yes, you want me to beat your dick?”

“No! I will stay still.”

Grinning, Baronk rubbed himself through his trousers. “Turn around and stick that ass out for me. Now.”

_ SMACK. _

Samson jumped as the cane hit painfully against his cheeks. “I’m sorry!” he cried, getting quickly into position.

“Sorry?” Baronk snarled. “For what? For robbing me? Mocking me? You might think you are sorry now, but you will be. I am going to beat you, and then I am going to fuck you. Then we are going to start all over again.”

He pulled the cane back and swung it hard, hitting Samson straight across both cheeks, the cane bowing on impact. 

“AUGHHH!” The burning sting reached deep inside Samson’s body. He backed away, trying to escape the excruciating pain.

“I told you to stand still, mutt.” Baronk tapped the cane against Samson’s cock. “You want to feel it here?” He slipped the cane between his legs, brushing it against his balls.

Samson’s legs slapped shut, trapping the cane between his legs. He didn’t even see it coming—the fist hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, gasping for air. He felt a hand grab him by the hair, yanking him upright. He coughed and sputtered, trying to get air back into his lungs. It felt like Baronk was tearing his hair out of the scalp.

“Now, slave, are you going to obey, or are we going to do this the hard way?”

Samson continued to try to regain the air in his lungs. He straightened and pushed his ass out again, red marks already forming on his cheeks.

“Yes, that’s a good breeder, push that ass out. Further, yes, that’s good. You’re ready for some more?” 

Samson felt the cane swish through the air before it hit hard on his backside. Samson gritted his teeth in agony. 

“Again. Sing for me, bitch.”

The cane swung again, lashing his bottom. Samson screamed again, echoing in the alleyway. His body was rigid with pain, his back arched as he kept his ass pushed out. 

“Reach back and spread your cheeks apart. Open up so the cane can find that tiny asshole. Do it now!”

“Not there,” Samson whimpered, but his hands reached back. He flinched as his own fingers rubbed against welts, pulling his cheeks apart. 

One of the orc’s rough fingers ran down Samson’s crack until it reached his asshole. He tried to move, but a sharp spank told him to stay in place as a finger played over his opening. He gasped as it entered his cavity, the finger sinking up to the first joint.

“Dalthu hasn’t taken you yet?” Baronk sounded awestruck. “How did he resist for so long?”

Samson jerked as the dry finger pushed further into him, pain shooting up his spine. 

“Since Dalthu was kind enough to leave your virginity fresh for me,” the orc laughed as he fisted his cock, the bulbous head swelling larger. “You’re going to tear open when I fuck you. Remind me to thank him later.”

Samson was nearly hysterical. Every nerve ending was screaming out to escape, and he couldn’t stop the burst of tears as the orc moved between his legs. He squirmed as the orc rubbed his cock head between his cheeks, sliding it up and down, precome leaking onto his flesh. 

Baronk peeled apart the flesh of his ass cheeks, and Samson felt the head of the orc’s cock pushing against his hole. It felt massive. His tiny opening widened as the cock began to push inside of him. He could feel his anus spreading wider and wider under the brutal attack of Baronk’s cock. Samson’s body bucked in resistance, trying to escape. 

“I can’t wait to hear you scream as I bust you open with my cock.”

As Baronk pulled back to thrust his entire length into him, Samson closed his eyes and prayed. 

_ Please . . . save me. _

  
  


_ To be continued . . . _


End file.
